Pinch
by Anniekim97
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang kebiasaan Hoseok yang senang mencubiti pipi jimin Jimin X J-hope! HopeMin couple


Tittle : Pinch

Cast :

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Pairing :

HopeMin, MinHope Jimin X J-hope

Rate : T

Summary :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang kebiasaan Hoseok yang gemar mencubiti pipi Jimin

Happy Reading ~

"Hyung lihat! aku baru dibelikan snapback baru oleh ibuku bagus tidak?"

Cubit!

"Hyung! Aku mau beli ice cream apa kau mau?"

Cubit!

"Hyung! Jangan menghiraukanku!"

Cubit!

Cubit!cubit!cubit!

"Hyung~ Jauhkan tanganmu dari pipiku!" Rengek seorang pemuda manis pada pemuda didepannya

Cubit!

"Hyung kau ini! Bisa tidak sih sehari saja kau tidak mencubiti pipiku? Kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa?" Omel pemuda manis itu.

Hoseok, sipelaku pencubitan pipi, hanya tertawa mendengar omelan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai adik kelasnya ini. Hoseok memang sangat suka mencubiti pipi adik kelasnya yang satu ini, setiap Jimin - sang adik kelas - berbicara pasti Hoseok tidak tahan kalau tidak mencubit pipinya karna menurutnya pipi jimin begitu empuk sehingga enak untuk dicubit.

"Tidak usah tertawa hyung, tidak ada yang lucu!" Ujar Jimin kesal

Hoseok menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat sang adik kelas itu kesal, ia menggantikan tawanya itu dengan senyum.

"Kau tau kan jimin, hyung tidak bisa kalau tidak mencubit pipimu Walau hanya sehari?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal " tapi kan ini sakit hyung! "

"Siapa suruh memiliki pipi yang begitu gembil? Semua orang pun gemas jika melihat pipimu"

Jimin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kakak kelasnya ini secara tidak langsung mengejeknya ' gendut '

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan menjalankan diet! agar pipiku mengecil dan semua orang tidak ada yang suka mencubiti pipiku, terutama kau hyung!"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak, kau tidak boleh diet"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya " memang kenapa? aku kan mau mengecilkan pipiku yang gembil ini"

Hoseok menangkubkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jimin, okay! Sepertinya wajah jimin kita memerah.

"Kalau kau mengurus, berarti pipimu akan mengecil ya?"

Jimin mengangguk

"Berarti tidak Ada yang bisa mencubiti pipimu termasuk aku?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi

"Berarti aku tidak bisa menyentuh orang yang kusayangi Lagi?"

Deg!

Wajah jimin kembali memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaan kakak kelasnya

"a-apa m-maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Jimin gugup

Hoseok tersenyum tipis " kau, tau kan aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku hanya akan menyentuh orang yang kusayang?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk, nafasnya terasa berhenti sejenak ketika hoseok menjawab...

"Orang yang kusayang itu adalah kau park jimin"

"h-hah?"

"Perlukah aku berteriak kalau aku menyayangimu?"

Jimin terdiam, dia terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan pada orang yang sejujurnya sudah sejak lama ia menaruh hati padanya, yaitu Jung Hoseok kakak kelas yang selalu mencubiti pipinya ini.

Hoseok menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan berdiri diatas kursi tempat mereka duduk " PARK JIMIN AKU MENYAYANGIMU! MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?"

Teriakan Hoseok menggema diseluruh koridor membuat seluruh orang yang berada dikoridor menengok kearah mereka berdua. Jimin menarik baju hoseok agar segera turun dari kursi, sorakan demi sorakan dapat jimin dengar dengan jelas dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"h-hyung turun, j-jangan membuatku malu" ujar jimin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aku tidak mau turun sebelum kau menjawabku Park Jimin"

Jimin terdiam kembali, bingung harus jawab apa . sejujurnya Jimin begitu senang ketika tahu bawa kakak kelasnya ini membalas perasaannya.

"E-eh? Bagaimana ya..."

"Kuhitung sampai tiga"

"Satu..."

Jimin belum menjawab

"Dua..."

Jimin masih belum menjawab juga

"Tiga..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu hyung..." Dengan wajah menunduk Jimin menjawab dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil, namun hoseok masih depat mendengar suara adik kelasnya itu dan hoseok rasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia mengerjai adik kelasnya ini.

"Apa katamu? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya coba diulangi" ujar hoseok mengerjai Jimin

"a-aku juga menyayangimu hyung" jawab jimin dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

" apa? Aku masih tidak mendengar "

" AKU JUGA MENYAYANGIMU HYUNG! AKU MAU JADI PACARMU " ujar jimin dengan keras

Hoseok tersenyum dan turun dari kursi, ia memeluk jimin dengan erat

"Terima kasih jimin, terima kasih karna kau sudah menerimaku aku menyayangimu jiminnie" bisik hoseok di sebelah telinga jimin

"aku juga menyayangimu hyung" balas jimin memeluk erat hoseok

Tepuk tangan meriah mendampingi kedua pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini, satu persatu murid mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua.

/

"Jiminnie~" Panggil hoseok pada jimin yang sedang sibuk dengan novelnya

"Ne hyung?"

Cubit!

"YA HYUNG! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENCUBITI PIPIKU LAGI! NANTI PIPIKU TAMBAH MELEBAR" Teriak Jimin pada hoseok yang berlari setelah mencubit pipinya tadi.

"MAAF SAYANG, HYUNG HANYA TIDAK BISA KALAU TIDAK MENCUBIT PIPIMU" balas hoseok teriak dan berlari menuju teman-temannnya yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan.

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya " Huh dasar menyebalkan!"

"Tapi...

...aku menyayanginya"

senyum terpasang diwajah imut jimin dan pemuda manis itu berjalan menyusul kelapangan dimana kekasihnya sedang bermain basket.

END!

tolong reviewnya^^


End file.
